Nunca mas Estarás Solo
by Rosa Harkness Barrowman
Summary: Au: Jack Harkness se siente culpable de las muertes de sus seres queridos y decide que lo único que dejaría ser daños es estando al fondo del mar, que pasara cuando vea a dos seres heridos de nuevo diciéndole que no es su culpa y que no estará solo nunca mas. Slash Jack/décimo Doctor y Jack/Ianto pasado
1. Jack Harkness

**Notas:**

 **Estós personajes no míos hijo, solo la trama de la historia.**

 **Bueno Decidi Que this fic se dividiera en cuatro Partes y espero que les guste, y lamento las faltas ortográficas y la Repeticiones de palabras Es Que no tengo Beta.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Jack Harkness

Ha pasado 500 años desde que vi al Doctor aquella vez qué salvamos al mundo de las garras del Maestro, sé que el Doctor es la persona más importante de toda la galaxia - y para mí, ya que estoy enamorado de él, pero sé que el Doctor jamás corresponderá mis sentimientos; quien se fijaría en un ser que es un error en el tiempo, ya que desde que Tardis y Rose me revivieron, me hicieron inmortal y por eso el Doctor jamás se fijaría en mí, para el soy un monstruo y quizás tenga razón ya que por mi culpa la gente que conozco está muerta, por ejemplo : Owen, Tosh, mi amante Ianto y mi nieto Steven y Gwen se fue con su esposo lejos de mí, ya que no quería que su hija estuviera en peligro y mi hija Alicia me odia por a ver matado a su hijo, es por eso que me siento un odio hacia mí mismo por todo el daño que hice hasta con mi hermano Gray que le hice mucho daño creo que merecía estar enterrado vivo para siempre así no hubiera dañado a la gente que más amo.

Es por eso que he decidido desaparecer, hundiéndome en el mar y morir ahogado, esa es una muerte espantosa y más si puedes revivir en el agua y morir de nuevo…. pero es mejor así para no hacer más daño a otras personas, sé que lo que pienso está mal, pero es la única manera que puedo hacer para dejar de hacer daño. Tenía grilletes en mis tobillos y estaba en un puente para cuando cayera estuviera en el fondo del océano era de noche así que me sería más fácil aventarme de una vez ya que nadie me vería y eso está bien miro de frente hacia el océano.

\- Perdóneme por todo lo que hecho a ustedes Tosh, Owen, Gray no se merecían lo que les paso y más a ti Ianto y Steven ustedes no merecen morir de esa manera tan cruel sobre todo a ti Steven a penas eras un niño y por mi culpa jamás podrás vivir una vida feliz, mi nieto y a ti Ianto gracias por amarme a pesar que tu sabias que sentía amor hacia el Doctor y no te importo gracias Ianto y una parte de mí siempre te amara, Doctor lo siento pero ya no aguanto más esto sé que si estuvieras aquí me dirías que no saltara que no es la solución, pero ya no aguanto más esto y más porque no estás conmigo por favor perdóname te amo y siempre te amare, a pesar que tu jamás sabrás mis sentimientos por ti, gracias por enseñarme a ser un mejor hombre a pesar que fue por poco tiempo gracias - dije con lágrimas en mis mejillas antes de lanzarme al mar.

Empezaba a hundirme, pero yo no luchaba ya no tenía ganas de luchar ya he vivido tanto tiempo es hora de pagar por todo lo que hecho a mi familia y a mis amigos sé que una parte en donde quiera que estén están disfrutando mucho mi sufrimiento.

Ya me estaba llamando la oscuridad seria la muerte de muchos por venir y eso está bien para mí, merezco esto es mi castigo por tanto daño que hice, ante de desfallecer alguien me sujeta de mi mano después de eso me quede en una profunda oscuridad.


	2. Ianto y Steven

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo espero que les guste.**

 **Aclaración : los personajes no son míos solo la trama de la historia es mía.**

* * *

Ianto y Steven

Oscuridad es todo lo que veo, al fin he muerto y jamás reviviré - eso espero porque así ya no haré daño a alguien más- de repente de la nada aparece Ianto y mi nieto Steven que me miraban con tristeza y enojo. Yo supongo que están enojados por su muerte.

-¿Jack por qué hiciste eso?- me pregunto Ianto mirándome de lejos, yo tratando de avanzar hacia ellos pero no podía parece que estaba en un camino inalcanzable para estar con ellos.

\- No sé de lo que hablas Ianto - mentí claro que sabía de lo que estaban hablando solo que lo ignore.

\- Si sabes de lo que está hablando Ianto , Abuelo, porque lo hiciste no te mereces esto - me contesto y yo me quedé sorprendido, ya que cuando estaba vivo Steven yo era su tío por lo joven que me veo, así habíamos acordado con mi hija… que yo iba ser su tío.

\- Claro que me lo merezco por mi culpa  
están muertos y más a ti Steven que te mate con mis propias manos - grite ya con las lágrimas manchando mis mejillas.

\- Lo hiciste fue porque era la única manera para salvar el planeta Jack y lo sabes, no podías hacer más para salvarnos ya deja de echarte la culpa que paso con el hombre que me enamore - me contesto Ianto serio.

\- Murió desde el 456 ya no soy el mismo hombre de lo que era antes - conteste tristemente.

\- Pero lo serás abuelo tú tienes que recuperar la esperanza para que puedas ser feliz, nosotros te perdonamos porque lo que hiciste fue salvar a más niños es por eso que esto orgulloso de ti abuelito si no fuera que me asesinaste hubieran muerto miles de niños inocentes, estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu nieto y es por eso que me duele que te quieras dañar a ti mismo, pero ya no más, quiero verte feliz - me contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro y yo lo miro atónito no podía creer que mi nieto me haya dicho todo eso. Siento que mi corazón se hincha un poco de felicidad al saber que mi nieto y Ianto me perdonan.

\- Pero estoy solo yo jamás podría ser feliz y si lo fuera lastimaría a la persona que estaría conmigo - conteste inseguro, mientras que veo como me sonreían y yo los miraba sorprendido.

\- Ya no estarás solo Jack ahora mismo estas con alguien y sé que esa persona cuidara y te amara tanto, confía en mi Jack - me contesto Ianto, mientas me sonreía y se acercaba más a mí con Steven.

\- ¿Quién es esa persona? - pregunte curioso aunque esperaba que fuera el Doctor con el sí sería completamente feliz.

\- Ya lo sabrás pero es hora que ya te despiertes abuelito y tienes que saber que siempre estaremos orgulloso de ti y siempre te amaremos - dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras se desvanecían y de repente una luz se abría paso a la oscuridad.


End file.
